Road to Genin
by sundriedtomatoes17
Summary: 'Her ankle buckled as she hit the hard, rocky ground. She fell to her knees and her palms slammed into the ground as she opened her eyes.' The war is over and the great shinobi nations must move on and rebuild. This is the story of a girl ripped from her whole world and then forced to find a place in a new one, follow her as she grows stronger. M for language. Eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1: The battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Genre: adventure/Friendship/Romance

This is my first time writing in a while so please review :)

Her ankle buckled as she hit the hard, rocky ground. She fell to her knees and her palms slammed into the ground as she opened her eyes.

'Where am I?' she thought, dazed by the impact. She saw the Medical pack on the ground under her and felt the sandy texture beneath her hands. Her head whipped up as she heard a groan not too far off, without thinking she scrambled towards the noise taking the pack with her. She didn't have to go far before she found the source of the noise; a teenage boy lay on the stone barely conscious. He raised his eyes to acknowledge her and his muscles tensed as if to defend himself.

"Don't come any closer?" came the hoarse whisper, "who are you?" The boys hand inched closer to a pouch by his side.

"My name is Samantha Robertson" or at least that is what was supposed to come out but it was actually "_Watashinonamaeha samansa· robātosondesu._" Sam stopped and looked confused, but the boy seemed to understand as his hand stopped moving and his body seemed to relax a little.

"I am speaking Japanese?" Sam muttered, "Why the fuck am I speaking Japanese?" She repeated, this time louder. She dropped to her knees by the boy, now really taking in who he was. The red hair, the big dark circles around his eyes and the blood, so much blood. Her eyes widened, this was impossible.

"Gaara? Kazekage Gaara? Impossible, impossible" Sam's breathing and heart rate began to quicken as her head shot up and she took in the landscape around her, the bodies of the dead, the soon to be deceased and, closest to her, the rest of the five kage.

"No, NO! You aren't real, you aren't real" Sam screamed, pointing at the boy in front of her before her voice cracked and she continued in a whisper, "You aren't real". It was then that the panic consumed her, her breathing rate spiked and she felt woozy until a weak blood stained hand touched her knee and she heard the words 'breath Samansa-san.'

Ten minutes later, breathing calmer and panic pushed aside for the moment Sam looked up and began to feel stupid. Here she was being calmed down from a panic attack by a man on deaths door. She looked down at the pack in her hands and undid the zip, just the basics, some bandages, pain killers, disinfectant and some sterile thread and needles.

"There isn't much here and I am no doctor, but it seems it is all we have" Said Sam, "would you trust me to help you out right now, Gaara…-sama?"

"I wouldn't be able to stop you either way, Samansa-san" Gaara croaked. He moved his limbs as much as he could so that Sam could get to his wounds.

"Ok, let's do this" Garra's only reply was a slight head jerk, after that Sam set about sloppily stemming the bleeding and disinfecting his wounds. When she was about half way through the Kazekage stopped her.

"I have the strength to move now" He said, "Help me over there and tend to the other Kage, Start with Tsunade-sama, she is a medical ninja." Sam opened her mouth to complain but was met with a stern look from the partially healed ninja. At this she helps him up and they begin to slowly stumble towards the Hokage.

Once there Sam placed Gaara down so that he was sitting against a rock in full view of her as well as the carnage around him. His eyes seemed to glass over at the sight and Sam, deciding to give him some privacy, began to tend to the Hokage's wounds.

When Gaara could no longer look at the battlefield before him he turned his attention to Sam. She couldn't have been more than eighteen, had dark brown hair and was wearing dungarees and a t-shirt.

"Samansa-san" Sam looked up at the Kazekage's words, "you aren't wearing any shoes." Sam wiggled her toes at the strange observation.

"No, I guess I'm not" She replied, in a matter of fact tone, "I was inside before I was here."

"If it is ok with you can I know where you were before you were here?" Gaara asked, "I saw you just appear out of thin air." At this Sam went back to Tsunade pretending to be focused to a particularly nasty looking cut on her arm. Taking this as the dismissal it was Gaara just watched as Sam silently worked her way through the Hokage's long list of injuries.

"I was at home, sat on my sofa reading manga online" Sam Said after a while, "Then I was here, inside the very thing I was reading." Gaara's eyes widened, what Sam was saying was impossible but she didn't sound like she was lying.

"How is that even possible, are you telling me that I am just some fictional character?" The Kazekage exclaimed.

"I don't even know any more" said Sam, looking Gaara in the eye. Just as the Kazekage opened his mouth to reply Tsunade began to stir.

Tsunade opened her eyes to an unfamiliar face and immediately tensed for battle before realising that she didn't have the physical capability to fight at the moment. Looking to her right she saw the Kazekage leaned against a rock.

"Who are you?" she croaked, confused at how Gaara seem not to be bothered by the intruder.

"She is a friend Hokage-sama" Gaara replied, "Can you please instruct her on how to tend to the other Kage." Trusting the young Kazekage, Tsunade asked Sam to go to each of the other Kage and then report their wounds back to Tsunade herself and Sam quickly rushed off to do so.

"Who is she?" Tsunade repeated when Sam was out of earshot.

"I have yet to work that out myself" Replied Gaara.

That's it for chapter one

I hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The war was over.

Many had died, many were severely injured and many were still missing, but it was over. There were lots of casualties for all of the great shinobi nations. Among the dead was the third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, Sam had sat by as the old man had passed away silently, never to have regained consciousness.

A week had passed and most of the able bodied allied shinobi forces had returned to their villages. But a few remained in Kumogakure, of these the four remaining Kage, the samurai leader Mifune and Kitsuchi of Iwagakure were in a meeting to discuss the fates of Uchiha Sasuke and the mysterious girl who had appeared before the Kazekage.

"The Uchiha must atone for his sins" stated A.

"I don't disagree with you, but I feel that killing him would not be the best way to do that" replied Tsunade. Just then the doors burst open and a bandage covered Uzumaki Naruto rushed into the room closely followed by an apologetic but determined looking Haruno Sakura.

"YOU CAN'T KILL SASUKE, NOT AFTER ALL HE DID TO HELP US" Naruto screamed.

"He's right we would have lost without Sasuke-kun" Sakura continued.

"I agree with the Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke should not be killed, but he should be odserved in Konoha with chakra restricting seals for an indefinite amount of time" said Gaara, speaking as if he hadn't noticed Naruto even though he was looking right at him.

"He was a part of the Akatsuki and he must be treated as such" A countered heatedly, "we can't be seen as soft just after a war as devastating as this."

"TSU" Naruto started but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"NARUTO, you are lucky that you were not immediately thrown out of this meeting so just stand and listen before I throw you out myself." Naruto looked ready to start an argument but stopped as Sakura touched his arm. Seeing this, the Kage continued their discussion.

"I don't think showing mercy to the Uchiha would make us seem weak, it will show that even after such a terrible event we can still be fair and level headed about our decisions" Mizukage Mei contributed, "I feel that the Kazekage's idea is a good one, but perhaps also have him in a detention centre for the first month or so, would that be acceptable for you A?"

"I suppose that will have to suffice" grumbled the Raikage realising he would not win this fight.

"So we are in agreement, Uchiha Sasuke is to be sentenced to one month in Konoha's detention centre before three months of an ANBU shadow and chakra restricting seals for an indefinite amount of time" said Mifune, there were nods from the Kage and Kitsuchi, "then is it settled." Both Naruto and Sakura let out sighs of relief, the sentence was a lot more lenient than it could have been. They both turned to leave, they had gotten what they had come for and they knew there were other matters to be discussed. Just as they were leaving Sam entered the room, catching the eye of both of the Konoha ninja. Naruto turned his head as he walked out of the room, only to have the door closed in his face.

Sam shifted awkwardly under the gaze of the Kage. She had been called to the meeting only fifteen minutes earlier and had arrived just in time to witness Naruto and Sakura bursting into the meeting room. Now she stood before six of the most powerful people on the planet, the people who would ultimately decide what was to become of her. Even though she knew it wouldn't be bad nervousness still squirmed inside her, no one of this sort of raw power existed in her world.

"So Samansa-san, where would you like to live?" Mifune asked kindly. Sam blinked confused. She wasn't expecting to be asked out right what she wanted.

"Umm… is that it?" she asked, "nothing else."

"You have been questioned already, we feel that this has been traumatic enough if what you tell us is to be believed" replied Mei.

"Ok then… I guess I would like to live in Konoha then is that is ok with you Tsunade-sama" Sam said looking to Tsunade hopefully.

"You would be more than welcome Samansa-san" Tsunade replied as Sam smiled slightly.

"Umm there was one more thing, I would like to change my name" Sam announced causing the Kage to look at her with confusion, "you know to fit in. Samantha just doesn't fit at all"

"I suppose you are correct" Muttered Gaara, "what do you propose to change it to?"

"I was thinking Takahashi Yume" replied Sam.

"I see no reason you cannot change your name Yume-san" Mifune said, "If there is no objection" all others present shook their heads.

"Then it is done, Welcome to Konoha Takahashi Yume-san" Tsunade said in a friendly tone.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Yume replied.

Thank you for reading. I am going to try to update weekly but this may not always be possible because I am busy.

I hope you liked it


End file.
